Una noche de tormenta
by Lucielanor
Summary: ONE SHOT. La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre la ciudad, pero esto no perturbaba la calma de los dos amantes... Una calma a punto de ser rota en mil pedazos. IchigoxOrihime, sweet&tender&sad.xD Espero que les guste!


_**Disclaimer:** Pues ya lo saben, todo es de Kubotite-sensei, yo solo me cargo a los que no me caen muy bien xDDD. Dedicado a todos los fans del IchiHime (me declaro IchiRukia, jejeje) xDDDD_

**UNA NOCHE DE TORMENTA**

El fuerte viento de tormenta agitaba las cortinas de la habitación, descubriendo a la luna en su máximo esplendor, como si se hubiese acercado a la Tierra para gozar ella también de la pasión de los dos amantes.

Finas gotas de lluvia se colaban desde el alfeizar, empapando la alfombra, aunque detalles tan insignificantes estaban muy lejos de alcanzar a Ichigo, muy ocupado recreándose en las bellas formas de su esposa. Aquella piel nívea, la voluptuosidad de sus curvas, aquellos hermosos ojos abiertos de par en par pidiéndole que, al igual que ella, le entregase su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón.

Al depositar de nuevo sus labios sobre los de la mujer, al rozar su lengua con ternura, sintiendo sus suspiros entrecortados, el hombre se sintió aterrado por el sentimiento de amor que le llenaba por completo, por el terror que sentía al tenerla lejos tan solo unos instantes.

¿En que momento había surgido aquella dependencia de ella, de sus caricias, de sus besos intensos y sus sonrisa inocentes?

· No me dejes nunca, Hime-chan, por favor… Nunca…

Orihime sonrió de nuevo, abrazándole con fuerza, y depositando pequeños besos en su pecho, haciéndole sentir feliz, deseado, realmente amado …

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas a su lado, sintiéndose el uno al otro como una parte de si mismos…

* * *

Deshaciéndose cuidadosamente de su abrazo, Ichigo se puso en pie, tomando su forma de Shinigami, disponiéndose a abandonar la habitación sin perturbar el sueño de su ocupante.

Demasiado tarde.

· Ichigo… - murmuró Orihime soñolienta, observándole en la penumbra- ¿Qué haces?

· Tengo el aviso de un Hollow. Debo ir.

· Otra vez no, por favor… - protestó la mujer – Sabes que lo odio. ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte aquí, conmigo?

· Sabes que es mi deber.

· Entonces, te acompañaré – dispuso ella rápidamente, levantándose de la cama y buscando su ropa.

· Ni hablar. Es muy peligroso.

· ¡Oh, vamos! No soy ninguna niña de la que tengas que cuidar – exclamó Orihime, y la luna llena sacó reflejos a su sonrisa.

· Por favor, no…

· Se acabó la discusión. He ganado. ¡Vámonos! – Y con un tierno beso de compensación por la enésima batalla perdida contra su mujer, salió de la habitación seguido por Ichigo, que iba arrastrando los pies, sintiéndose derrotado.

Aunque no tanto. Adoraba ver a su esposa cuando peleaba. Sus mejillas ruborizadas, su expresión de enfado que sin embargo no lograba en ningún momento borrar su dulzura.

¿Sería posible que después de más de 5 años saliendo, tras casarse con Orihime hacía apenas un año, se hubiese enamorado aún más profundamente de su esposa? Si aquello era posible, el hombre se sintió contento. Su corazón no podría estar en mejores manos que las de su querida Hime-chan.

· ¡Hace frío!

· Ya te dije que no vinieses. Tú y tu manía de no hacerme nunca caso…

· ¿Donde es? – preguntó ella, decidiendo que por esta vez no le restregaría a su marido la cabezonería que le caracterizaba, mucho mayor que la suya.

· En el siguiente cruce a la derecha. Por allí – dijo, virando por un estrecho callejón.

Allí estaba, a unos metros de él. En proporción era un hollow bastante grande, aunque exceptuando los seis tentáculos que rodeaban su cuerpo y que se movían con fuerza destrozando algunas paredes, no parecía ser más peligroso que la mayoría.

· ¿Tanto para esto? – se quejó Ichigo – Si lo se no me levanto de la cama, menudos…

· ¡Yo me encargo! – gritó Orihime tan animosa como siempre, a la vez que daba un paso hacia él.

· ¡No¡Espera! – rogó el hombre, sujetándola del brazo, aunque la mujer se deshizo de su mano.

· ¿No acabas de decir que no es peligroso? Yo no soy ninguna inútil, Ichigo, podré defenderme. Sino, acabaré por olvidar como se usan mis poderes.

· ¡Orihime!

Demasiado tarde. Su mujer y corría hacia el hollow, que la miró a través de su mascara como si se tratase de cualquier insecto insignificante.

Sin tiempo para analizar a su agresor, Orihime posó sus dedos en las sienes, y de una de sus horquillas salió una pequeña luz roja, que se dirigió hacia el hollow. Demasiado pequeña y rápida para percatarse de su presencia, el monstruo dirigió tres de sus tentáculos contra la chica, pero la luz los sesgó, cayendo al suelo amputados, junto al alarido de la bestia al sentir el dolor proveniente de sus miembros.

Orihime miró por encima del hombro para ver a Ichigo a unos metros de ella, vigilante, con su Zampaktou desenvainada y a la espera de su intervención. Dirigió a su marido una sonrisa satisfecha que el hombre interpretó como un "¿Has visto?".

Sin embargo, el despiste tuvo consecuencias demoledoras. De los tentáculos del hollow que Inoue había cortado con su poder, estaban empezando a salir cientos de pequeñas hebras, similares a látigos negros que ondeaban a la noche proclamando su fuerza.

Orihime lanzó un nuevo ataque contra aquellas nuevas armas, pero el esta vez la luz apenas pudo cortar dos o tres estos látigos antes de desaparecer enterrado bajo los demás.

· ¿Pero qué…? – dijo la chica, mirando sorprendida al hollow.

El rostro del hollow se deformó en una sonrisa cruel al lanzar los látigos contra su contrincante, que no fue capaz de esquivar aquel ataque masivo.

· ¡Hime!

Ichigó se lanzó contra el hollow, haciendo brillar el filo de Zangetsu a cortar de un solo tajo aquellas armas letales, de manera que el hollow aulló de nuevo. Aunque en esta ocasión su sufrimiento fue corto. Lazándose hacia el torso del monstruo, Ichigo tomó son fuerza su espada a la vez que la clavaba en él y la alzaba con fuerza, partiendo al hollow en dos mitades que se desintegraron bajo una azulada y potente luz.

El hombre buscó con la mirada a su esposa, a la que encontró tirada en el suelo, boca abajo, a una distancia considerable de él, lugar al que había ido a parar tras el envite del hollow.

· ¡Orihime¡¿Estás bien! – Ichigó corrió hacia ella, tomándola en brazos y dándole la vuelta.

· Ichigo… - susurró la mujer, malherida.

El chico sintió como las lágrimas inundaban su rostro a la vez que la sangre de su esposa, que brotaba abundante de sus heridas, le teñía de rojo las manos.

Las afiladas hebras del hollow había resultado ser mucho más mortíferas de lo que aparentaban. Los brazos y piernas de Orihime se encontraban rasgadas y algunos cortes eran tan profundos que Ichigo alcanzaba a ver el hueso bajo la piel.

Sin embargo, el corte más profundo estaba en su garganta. La sangre brotaba como una fuente rebosante de muerte, agotando rápidamente las fuerzas de la chica, que luchaba por respirar.

Ichigo, paralizado, intentó tapar con sus propias manos la herida en el cuello de su esposa, unas manos que resultaron torpes e inútiles ante la magnitud de la hemorragia, que se estaba llevando consigo los últimos instantes de vida de Inoue.

· Ichigo… Tengo frío…

· Tranquila... Te vas a poner bien, te llevaré a un hospital, te pondrás bien…

· Ichigo…

· Me prometiste que no me dejarías, Hime… ¡Me lo has prometido! – chilló Ichigo desesperado.

· Yo… Lo siento… Sé feliz, Ichigo….

· ¡No lo hagas¡¡No te despidas! – sollozó el hombre, abrazando a su esposa - ¡TE VAS A PONER BIEN!

· Vive bien…

Las bellas pupilas de Orihime quedaron estáticas en el cielo estrellado, como viendo su destino. La sonrisa de su boca pareció indicar que aquel destino le gustaba, pues aquel fue su ultimo gesto antes de que la vida le abandonase por completo, dejando a su marido con su cuerpo en brazos, empapado en sangre de aquella a quien amaba, abrazándola, y sabiéndose incapaz de mantenerla allí… junto a él…

· No me abandones… Hime-Chan, no me abandones… Me lo prometiste – sollozaba, meciendo a la mujer en sus brazos.

De nuevo estaba empezando a llover…

**- FIN-**

**

* * *

**

_Hola!_

_Mi tercer fic de Bleach, y una nueva pareja (sip, me ha dado por experimentar). Esta vez lo hice con una que no me convence mucho, IchigoxOrihime, por un reto de un amigo. El escribio un fic yaoi (jejeje, alma inocente xD) y yo escribi este IchiHime, aunque no pude evitar lo ded matar a Inoue xD Lo siento, IchiRukia forever and ever xD Aun asi, me dio penita, nunca habia matado a nadie (en los fics, se entiende xD) y no es muy mi estilo. Aunque, por lo general, quede conforme. :-)_

_Espero que os guste. Besitos! Bye!_

_Ela :)_


End file.
